


Pieces of my Heart

by Swageyamaa



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Boy x boy, BoyxBoy, Feels, Fluff, Galra Keith, KeithxLance, M/M, Modern AU, Voltron, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swageyamaa/pseuds/Swageyamaa
Summary: Keith doesn't have much time left on Earth, he isn't human, he's Galra. His soul was sent to Earth to investigate their life styles while his body stayed on his home planet. He is basically a projection, but he could feel and be felt. But what happens when he meets Lance? Will he ever want to return home again?





	1. Chapter One

###  Prolouge 

"Please! Give me more time! I'm not finished here." Keith begged the Galra through voice chat. They thought it was time to send his projection back home, but Keith refused.

"Fine. Three more months, boy. Then it's back home for you." They ended the video chat, Keith stared at the fuzzy screen for a moment more before shutting it off and sighed.

_Three more months, that's all I have. For now, at least._

Keith looked around the room of his apartment, not really enjoying the garbage he let pile around. He shouldn't be leaving it like this, since he would be sent home soon. It wouldn't feel right, so he got to work with cleaning while he could. Sure he was wasting his time, and three months wasn't long, but he didn't want to leave his apartment a disaster for the old man who owned the buildings. 

He didn't want to put him through that.

His apartment was small, only one bedroom and bath. But that was all Keith needed. The kitchen connected with the living room, and the living room had a hallway that led to Keith's room. 

His room was a mess he never bothered cleaning. His bed was pushed against the wall with a black uprooted comforter sprawled across it with various articles of clothing thrown on the end of the bed. His dresser was right next to it, piles of washed clothing stacking up on it; he was always too lazy to put them away after returning from the laundromat down the street, so he let them pile on his dresser. A small shelf that went up to Keith's waist was full of CD's that most people wouldn't have, since people had phones to play whatever music they want now.

His living room was small aswell. With an ancient box tv and an old couch that spread a musty smell when you sat on it was basically everything in there. But there was a side table with a lamp that needs an extension cord to be plugged into the wall, and books stacking on top of one another. Keith liked reading, it passed time and the books here were nothing like the ones on his planet. 

The kitchen. Ah, the kitchen. There was practically nothing in the fridge or pantry except maybe a bag of chips or left overs from take-out. Keith had a stove but he never used it, but he's used the microwave multiple times for hotdogs or instant ramen. But the problem was whenever he microwaved the ramen it would leave this weird juice stuff behind, so whenever he went to put something in there with a paper plate he would always have to check and make sure there wasn't any juice stuff in it so his paper plate didn't get soggy.

After Keith had finished up, and more or less found a couple dead cockroaches behind the couch or in small crawl spaces, he cleaned himself up and decided on leaving the house for a walk.

It didn't take long for him to pull on his boots and leave the apartment, and he decided on walking around town as he does on occasion. It was pretty nice out. Warm weather with a slight breeze, the smell of lilacs cascading in the air, and the delighted squeals of children playing in the distance was pleasant to Keith. Even if he did find kids annoying at times.

Keith stopped walking in front of the foot of a gate into a park, he looked into it seeing few people already there. He walked through the gate, heading for the swings as he did so. There was already someone on the swings, seeming to be deep in thought.

The boy looked around Keith's age. He had brown hair and tan skin, and was wearing a graphic Marvel t-shirt with regular jeans. Keith thought he looked good, but he kept that thought to himself.

Keith sat down on the swing a few places away from the other boy. He kicked off the ground to get a start, and began pumping his legs to get a higher momentum on the flimsy swing. The other teen snapped out of whatever day dream he had been in and noticed the Korean boy a few swings away from him.

"Oh, hey. I'm Lance."

And that's where it all started.


	2. Chapter One

"Oh, hey. I'm Lance."

Keith stopped the swing with the heels of his feet to look at the boy, who was smiling at him.

"... I'm Keith." Keith replied, tilting his head slightly in confusion. No one has ever made a move to try and talk to him, but it was obvious that this Lance was a different story.

"What brings you here today, Keith?" Lance asked, moving from his swing to the one next to Keith.

"For starters it's a nice day, I just was passing by and decided to come in," Keith answered, looking at the sky with an awful lot of gray clouds passing over head.

"I think that nice day you were talking about is going to get pooped," Lance commented, also looking up at the sky.

"I think you may be right," Keith said, feeling a rain drop fall on his nose. "What brought you into talking to me, anyway? Most people don't do that," Keith asked right after, turning to Lance.

"Well I'm not most people, I'm Lance. And I thought you looked nice, so why the heck not," Lance said, throwing him a grin that brought pink to Keith's cheeks. He kinda just started staring at him.

"You okay there? You've been staring at me for a few minutes..." Lance said, Keith looked away. 

"Yeah, sorry about that." 

"It's alright, dude!" Lance chuckled.

Keith looked back up to the sky just as more rain began falling, faster and faster. Keith got up.

"We should go, don't want get drenched," Keith said.

Lance grabbed a thin jacket that was thrown at the base of the swing, and wrapped it around Keith. He also gave him a ripped off piece of note book paper with his number written on it.

"I'll see ya, Keith! Make sure you call me!" Lance said, smiling and then running off in the opposite direction of Keith's home.

Keith held onto the jacket tighter as he made his way home, staring at the scrap paper as he did so. 

Once he got into his apartment, he unwrapped the jacket from his small frame and carefully set it on the couch. He pulled out the phone the Galra provided him with and added the number to his contacts.

He decided on calling him tomorrow, it was getting late and Keith was tired. He wondered if Lance got himself home okay, he did run off without a jacket. Keith sighed, walked to his room and flopped onto the bed after kicking off his old shoes.

_I don't understand, why would he want to be my friend? Not that I'm complaining, it just seems odd to me..._

Keith thought. It may be strange to him to have someone to even call a friend, but if they got close and he had to leave him, Keith would be devasted.

It was only then did he fall asleep.

\---

Keith woke up to his alarm clock being angry at him. It must've been going off for a few minutes since he set it at eight and it's now eight o' ten. He sighed and slammed his fist down on the noise maker. Keith could hit the clock like that, it's like made of metal, indestructible.

Keith checked his phone and saw he had a couple messages. From the A.M. His immediate thoughts went to Lance.

**Sent at 3:23 A.M.**

_Lance: hey its lance_

_Lance: keith? u awake?_

_Lance: kkkeeeeeiiittthhhhhhhhh_

_Lance: why must u be so cruel to me_

_Lance: oh its 3 am_

_Lance: ur probably asleep_

_Lance: i wont bother u peaceful angle, enjoy ur slumber_

Keith chuckled at the "angle" part, and began to reply.

**Sent at 8:12 A.M.**

_Keith: I'm not an angle._

_Lance: well of course u r_

_Keith: How do I relate to math?_

_Lance: pssh, u dont, what r u on_

_Keith: "i wont bother u peaceful ANGLE"_

_Lance: ooohhhhhhhhhh_

_Lance: angel*_

_Lance: i can spell dont worry_

_Keith: I never worried in the first place._

_Lance: i only met you yesterday and ur already wounding me_

_Keith: Oh well._

_Lance: wanna go out for coffee latr?_

Keith hesitated.

_Keith: Sure why not, what time?_

_Lance: hows 2?_

_Keith: That's fine. See you there._

_Lance: wait dont leeaaaaave_

_Keith: Why not?_

_Lance: i still wanna taaaallkk_

_Keith: Okay fine._

They continued talking, and talking, and talking. They act like they've known each other their whole lives. Keith looked at the time, realizing it was close to two.

_Keith: Oh, I gotta get ready. It's almost two._

_Lance: ya ur right, see u at the coffee shop_

_Keith: Yeah._

Keith showered, got dressed, and blow dried his hair since it turns out better when blow dried than towel dried. And yes, Keith did own a blow dryer.

Keith left his house, walking down the street and occasionally stopping to pet a stray cat roaming around. He's always wanted a cat but his apartment building doesn't allow pets except for, like, fish.

Keith walked through the glass door to the coffee shop, taking in the smell of coffee beans he was hit with the second he opened the door. Lance didn't appear to be there, so he took his seat in the window. A waitress came by but Keith had told her he was waiting someone and she simply nodded and walked off to help an elderly couple trying to figure out the utensil counter.

Keith propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his palm as he waited for Lance to show up. He didn't realize he was dozing until someone knocked his elbow out from under him, causing him to slam his head onto the table. Keith darted his eyes up to see a hysteric Lance.

"Haha. Very funny." Keith said, pouting and crossing his arms.

"Yeah, it was. You should've seen your face when you fell! Priceless!" Lance said, trying to contain his laughter but miserably failing. "You're like a cat, just dozing off anywhere."

"I've never been compared to a cat before." 

"Well you have now."

The waitress came back, smiling at Lance but keeping a neutral face for Keith. "What would you like?" She asked Lance cheerfully.

"I'll have a frappe, thanks." He smiled up at the girl.

"And for you?" She turned to Keith.

"Just a coffee, black." He replied, staring out the window.

"You like your coffee black? I should've expected that coming from the Shadow King himself." Lance commented, trying to pull the same grumpy-like face that Keith currently has on.

"I do in fact. And what's with Shadow King?" He asked, only getting a shrug from Lance.

"Something I made up on the spot." Lance chuckled.

Soon the coffee came, and Lance winked at the waitress before she left, leaving her a blushing mess. "What is that?" Keith asked.

"What's what?"

"Where you closed one eye."

"You seriously never seen someone do it before? It's when you blink one eye, showing someone you're interested in them. It's called winking," Lance explained. "Can you wink?" He asked Keith.

"I don't know."

"Try it."

Keith tried, but ended up scrunching his nose and closing both eyes. Lances thoughts drifted off to how cute Keith looked as he tried, a light pink dusting over his cheeks.

"No I can't." Keith said, looking up at Lance, who was currently just staring at the adorable cat-like boy.

"Lance?"

"Oh! Sorry, spaced off. You'll get it eventually!" Lance laughed, taking a sip of his drink as he tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

 _I didn't expect myself to like him as much as I do._ Lance thought to himself as he looked at Keith.


End file.
